


Half Faking It

by ultraviolethaz



Series: Flufftober 2019 [18]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fake/Pretend Relationship, Flufftober, Idiots, M/M, Roommates, alec has a crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-22 21:20:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21083255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultraviolethaz/pseuds/ultraviolethaz
Summary: The one where Magnus and Alec prank everyone, but oh shit wait...





	Half Faking It

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!
> 
> Today was a struggle but this is so silly. Let me know what you think :)
> 
> Enjoy!

A prank that’s all it was. A harmless prank. Said as a joke on the couch in their living room. Magnus had been joking when he said that they should start fake dating to prank their friends. Over all the years they had been friends, everyone had always asked if they were secretly dating. Which of course they weren’t. But why not play a harmless prank. The issue now though is Alec had a crush on Magnus for years, he thought he was over it, well and truly. But now two weeks in, yeah those feelings hadn’t gone they’d just been covered up in Alec’s mind. All the couple activities like holding hands or kissing Magnus on the cheek when he entered the room, felt normal, like they should’ve always been doing this. The only problem Alec wasn’t about to ask Magnus if he felt the same or even tell him about it. He was just going to continue lying to everyone and himself because if he even got a piece of Magnus right now then that was enough.

Alec was walking down the street, towards Magnus’ work, he had promised to pick him up and bring doughnuts. He can’t remember where in those two weeks they had been promising to pick each other up from work, but it had happened. Alec was always grateful for it, when he’s had a long hard day trying to get through a stack of paperwork, and to see Magnus’ face as he peeked his head around the door. A smile across his face, it always made Alec smile too. There was no universe where Alec would ever be upset to see Magnus. Even when they went back to the apartment that they shared, Magnus was always a welcome distraction, Alec could never get bored of him. 

Knocking on Magnus’ door, he entered slowly, to find the man slumped back in his spinning chair, phone pressed to his right ear as someone ranted in his ear. Alec could hear them from where he was stood- who gave anyone the right to shout at Magnus, Alec had no idea. Sitting himself down in the plush chair opposite Magnus, Alec started playing around with his hands. A nervous habit, he had never been able to shake even when he knew he was doing it. Magnus must have noticed 

“Stop doing that to your hand” He spoke, covering the mic of the phone with his hand as he did, Alec just ducked his head finding his lap more interesting. 

After Magnus had finished on the phone, he packed all his belongings into his briefcase and they both walked out of the office. Magnus stopping at the front desk to drop off some papers and then they were out of there, leaving the massive glass building behind as they made their way down the street. Eating the doughnuts on the way to meet Isabelle and Jace at the cafe. This was normally Alec’s time to catch his siblings up on his life but they had invited Magnus along this week for some reason unknown to Alec. 

The reason for Magnus joining them becoming more apparent as the afternoon went on, and Isabelle started to grill Magnus on his intentions with Alec and a very intense ‘if you hurt my brother I’m going to hurt you’ speech from Jace. Alec could’ve killed his siblings, until Isabelle let it slip that Alec had had a massive crush on Magnus, since they had met in that college class all those years ago. He could have quite happily let the Earth swallow him whole at that moment. This was all a joke, there was nothing real about their relationship, not one thing. Obviously Alec hadn’t told Magnus that information, but now he knew. 

It only got more awkward when they were alone, and Magnus hadn’t said a word about it and Alec didn’t want to bring it up. He was scared what Magnus was thinking, whether he thought that Alec had told his siblings that information for the whole facade or was it true? After two hours of hiding in his room, Alec had had enough of all the waiting around hoping that Magnus might knock on the door. He wandered out into the halway, checking to see where Magnus was, to find he wasn’t in the living room or the kitchen. Knocking on Magnus’ door- the second time today- he let himself in, to find the other man leaning over his desk, reading glasses balancing on his head. 

“Hey” Alec said, barely above a whisper 

“Hey” Magnus said, adjusting his glasses and smiling- faltering at the end but a smile nonetheless. “You okay?” Alec noticed it then, as the light hit Magnus’ face the marks of tears, that had been running down his cheeks 

“Are you?” The man seemed to know what Alec was talking about, wiping his cheeks of evidence

“Yeah I’m fine, just thinking”

“Too hard?” Alec joked, sitting himself on the edge of the bed. “I wanted to talk to you” Magnus nodded, gesturing for Alec to continue “Uh about earlier, when Isabelle said about, you know, the crush” 

“Is it true?”

“Maybe” Alec stopped himself, he shouldn’t say it now? What if Magnus didn’t feel the same? What if he got rejected? He couldn’t run his life on what if’s, he should just say it “Yeah, yeah it is”

“I see” Magnus replied, Alec felt awkward suddenly, rising to leave the room, he was moving out.. But then there was a hand on his arm and he was being spun. Coming face to face with Magnus’ big brown eyes “Where do you think you’re going?”

“You don’t have to say you feel the same, if it’s a lie”   
“I would never lie, maybe I don’t feel what you feel but I feel something Alec, I feel a lot of things” Winking,  _ oh my god how could he  _ Alec thought hiding his face in Magnus’ shoulder as he smiled like an idiot. This was the beginning of it all. 

**Author's Note:**

> My Twitter @cobaltbane


End file.
